Girl Next Door
by KenSan1990
Summary: Kagura stole Sesshomaru from Kagome. And she attempts to get back at Kagura's stealing. SONGFIC! SessKag. To Saving Jane's Girl Next Door.


A/N: I love songs and I hate songs. They give me ideas. This is sort of the top of my head. I hope that you like it though.

Disclaimer: I neither own Inuyasha or Saving Jane's Girl Next Door.

**Girl Next Door**

_Small town home coming queen, she's the star in this scene_

_There's no way to deny...she's lovely_

Kagome looked around the lunchroom in spite. She caught sight of all of the girls looking _his_ direction. Not that she had a chance in the world at the jock, so instead she would spit if she was in front of him, just so she would mess up his shoes. Then she came. Little Miss ' I'm SO Perfect.' That little grin on her face. A face with glory as she sat next to the devil incarnate. Kagome watched him loop his arm around Kagura's tiny waist. She was probably anorexic just so _he_ would look at her. _He_ liked the thin ones.

Who was _he_? The biggest jerk to ever walk the planet. Taisho Sesshomaru. Thinking that he owned it all. Thinking that he was the best thing since sliced bread. Ha! She laughed at him. She turned back around and poked aggressively at the meat surprise the lunch had made. She was mad, but she was also a little depressed. Of course Mr. Perfect chose Ms. Perfect. It fit. A little fairy tale ending where he would pick her up bridal style and sweep her away to his castle. She was the homecoming queen. And no doubt when it came she would also be nominated for the prom queen as well.

Sickening.

_Perfect skin, perfect hair, perfumed hearts everywhere..._

_Tell myself that inside she's ugly..._

But, Kagome always thought of it a different way. People that were narcissistic like her were like shriveled old prunes inside. It just worked that way. Kagome looked at her with her back hunched slightly and her hair half falling out and a grayish color that she was trying to dye black again. Then she looked to Sesshomaru again. He was cruel, that was true, but he wasn't as bad as he seemed. He was tender sometimes, and loving and caring and...oh what was she carrying on about, he was just as ugly as she was. After all, she was a porcelain doll. Made to sit on a shelf and collect dust for the rest of her life.

_Maybe I'm just jealous. I can't help but hate her..._

_Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her_

Hojo sat across from Kagome eating the food that the lunch-lady gave him like it was the last food he'd ever eat. His eyes would look up to Sesshomaru and Kagura. The table that they sat at burst out laughing. He turned his gaze back down and then to Kagome. They had hooked up as soon as Sesshomaru threw her to the curb. But Kagome saw a look in his eyes that she didn't want to. The reflection of Kagura in his eyes. She refused to let herself be taken by the bitch. She flat and simply refused it.

"Hojo?" she asked kindly. He looked to her.

"Yes Kagome-chan?"

"What are you looking at?"

"The baka's over there. Knowing them, they're laughing at us." He jabbed his fork there way and I looked back. He was right. They probably were. Apparently Sesshomaru had the floor now. He was talking with his hands as he always did, as it being a force of habit. He must have been talking about his latest throw in football because he made a gesture with his hands of holding a ball. Kagome shook her head.

"Baka." She said to cover Sesshomaru. She looked to Kagura.

"Double baka."

_She is the prom queen; I'm in the marching band_

_She is a cheerleader; I'm sitting in the stands_

_I get a little bit, she gets a little more_

_She's Miss America, and I'm just the girl next door_

Kaoru picked herself up from the table and kept her eyes on the group that still talked. Sesshomaru looked her way with a bit of regret on his face and then Kagura looked over snuggling closer where his arm was looped. Kagome hissed and threw her tray hard into the trash like it as the one that had hurt her. She then turned fast on a heel and practically stomped out of the lunchroom and to her locker.

At the game later that night, of course all were there, she held the trumpet firm in her hands as they marched out at half time. The cheerleaders bounded around getting hoops and hollers from the men in the stands. Kagura, the top of the pyramid, winked to her boyfriend on the side. He waved her. Kagome just played the piece like everyone else. She was proud to be where she was. The band then went to the yard, marching in their rows. The school had one of the best bands in the state, maybe the country. And Kagome was proud of that. But the cheerleaders were just as good as the band.

Kagura passed Sesshomaru with her pom-poms almost in his face. As soon as the band got off of the field, the second half of the game would commence. Kagome put down her trumpet at time and then brought it up again. The color guard waving their flags in a masterful style around the band. Finally, the band was told to go and to the stands to watch the rest of the game. Kagome was out of breath when she got there.

_Senior class president, she must be heaven sent_

_She was never the last one standing_

_A back seat debutant, everything that you want_

_Never too harsh or too demanding_

Kagura was putting extra ' oomph' in her routine as she looked at her boyfriend that was on the field in the third quarter. Kagome gritted her teeth, her band mate Rin, next to her, smiled and waved to her boyfriend Kohaku who was also on the team. Kagome only wished that Sesshomaru could see the beauty beyond the band geek like Kohaku saw in Rin.

Sesshomaru arched his arm back as they began the play, and in all the spite that she had she clenched her fists.

"Pummel him!"

Rin looked over with big eyes.

"Why Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome forgot. Rin had a crush on Sesshomaru. A big one. Still, she liked Kohaku enough to break from Sesshomaru.

"Because he's a big-headed..." she stopped before Rin started to cry. She turned away with her arms on her knees gazing at Sesshomaru who was hit just after he threw the ball. She would have liked it if it was a sack better than just getting hit; still, he got hit.

"Kagome baffles Rin." Rin said. She talked in third-person all the time when she was confused.

"He broke up with me and went to Kagura."

"Red eyed evil Kagura?"

"Yes. With the feathers."

Rin nodded and picked up her trumpet looking at herself in the brass. Rin was smarter than she seemed which was like she was still seven years old. But her grades were good and she was the first seat trumpeter in the band. Kagome was second.

She looked back out seeing another guy that she sort of liked running. It was Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's younger brother. He was a good runner and very good at catching Sesshomaru's very rogue throws. He did that on purpose though. Just to annoy his brother. But, back to Kagura. She was working into another routine throwing her pom-poms around and cheering for the team with charisma that was only for Sesshomaru. Kaoru growled again.

_Maybe I'll admit it, I'm a little bitter_

_Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her!_

Kagome stood at the end of the game to the exit where the cheerleaders were leaving after a nice victory. The players were celebrating. Kagome had her trumpet in it's, ahem, bulky case as she placed her hands on her hips. She did have cheerleader friends that were waiting for her. Yuki and Eri were behind her as Kagura came in talking nonsensically to another cheerleader who ran ahead.

"Well, well, the trash is here. What do you want?"

"I want to get even."

"Even for what? Stealing your man? Sesshomaru chose me. Get over it, loser." She put an ' L' on her forehead with her finger and her thumb. A few cheerleaders lingering behind laughed at Kagura. Yuki and Eri looked at one another with scared glances. Rin also entered with a few more band members.

"Shut up!" she yelled and thrust forward with a punch. It struck Kagura in the face who countered by grabbing Kagome's long hair.

"Who do you think you are geek?" she said between her teeth. Sesshomaru's mine. There is nothing you can do about it!" Kagome couldn't move out of the way of Kagura's nails puncturing him her stomach. It didn't go too far, but it broke the skin. Kagome backed up.

"This is my world geek! Got it!" Kagome ran up thrusting up her foot and hitting Kagura in the back. She was jarred and bent over.

"Why you little bitch! How dare you!" she tried to strike again, only Kagome moved out of the way. Everyone was up against the wall holding their breath.

"Why do you like him?!"

_She is the prom queen; I'm in the marching band…_

"He had good looks first, child!" Kagome grabbed Kagura's fist while her other grabbed Kagome's hair again. "Second, he's popular. The popular with the popular!" she yelled trying to knee Kagome in the stomach. She wasn't that ditzy. She blocked with her hands and pushed Kagura away.

"Anything else!"

_She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands..._

"Yeah, cheerleader and jock go together!" Kagura screeched thrusting another fist forward striking Kagome. Her jaw began hurting, but she just spit to the ground and continued on.

"There has to be another reason!" Kagome sweep kicked and Kagura backed up. She was a cheerleader; she had a natural spring to her.

_She gets the top bunk; I'm sleeping on the floor..._

"Of course. But why must you know!" she pretended to punch but brought Kagome from her feet and hitting the pavement. Kagome looked to him.

"He never liked you, or anyone like you. He liked girls that had honesty and kindness, those who were mature and thought more than themselves!" Kagome said grabbing her trumpet case. Everything on her was starting to ache. She toughed it out. She had to be tough to face Kagura.

"You really want to know why! Huh! You really want to know!" she asked threatening her shoe to hit Kagome again. Kagome looked behind Kagura almost in desperation. "Fine! The guy has money. And he can indulge a girl...you're a dirt poor band geek who will never get anywhere…"

"Ahem..." Kagura put her foot to the ground and turned swiftly. She knew that throat clearing all too well. There he stood, in a fresh t-shirt and his long silvery hair falling down his back. He crossed his arms. Kagura gave an innocent look.

_She's Miss America...and I'm just the girl next door_

_Yeah..._

"She--she started it Sesshy-kun. Fluffy, please believe me. She's an animal." Kagura begged, almost faking tears with her big red eyes. Sesshomaru sneered at her and walked past with Inuyasha behind. The coach, Naraku, was also there with his usual menacing look, but magnified.

"Kagura..." he said low.

"Daddy, daddy she...she started it I..." Naraku took Kagura's wrist while Sesshomaru kneeled to Kagome and helped her up. She thanked him while Naraku began lecturing his daughter very sternly. Sesshomaru looked at her with his gleaming eyes. A smile cracked on for a few seconds. He brought it back to a frown and held out his hand. Kagome was unsure at first, but then took it as they started to walk out.

_And I'm just the girl next door..._

A/N: This was originally a Rurouni Kenshin fic, but it fit Inuyasha better. And it was first Kikyo that I was going to have Kagome be fighting, but Kagura and Sesshomaru was a better fit. Sorry Kikyo haters. Just thought that you would like to know that I thought about the idea. Tell me what ya think. KenSan out!


End file.
